Monstereo
Profile Quote: "Rock 'n roll angels, eject. Operation, bring thyn hard rock hallelujah." Junk is only a temporary state which this highly skilled medic changes everyday. He aspires to become the leading authority on Tape creation science, studying and perfecting lasercore recycling, transplants and creation. Likes to learn by reviewing stored data from Tapes. A pack rat in nature, he collects almost everything free for the taking believing that every item will come in handy someday. Especially sound bites which he can either playback in communication or use offensively by projecting the amplified sound to crumble his targets with vibrations. As a monster truck, he also drives over foes like he owns them. He can drive any terrain. His giant wheels are thick and reinforced to withstand extreme temperatures, the poorest grades of surface traction and rolling over the sharpest of scrap metals. Susceptable to crashing if he gets too rowdy. History Just another Junkion of average second generation age and typical experience living on the planet of Junkion. Television culture and galactic salvaging made for a peaceful life until the reintroduction for his Sanitation detail caste to the Autobots and Decepticons. Well, at least there were new faces to get to know in between commercial breaks. He started out being able to transform into a Monster Truck, a great vehicle mode for traversing his junk-covered world. After getting to know the Cybertronians and their accomplishments, Monstereo upgraded his vehicle and robot modes to store and interface a new generation of Junkion Tapes in response to discovery of Cassette creation technology. He studied robotics past what his planet had required to the advanced scaled down types and the required utilization of subspace technology for storage and size shifting. High capacity for data storage became an intergral part of his designs. He also delved deeper into the field of lasercore technology, becoming a highly valued specialist in these rare fields. Once he finally got a firm grasp on his new studies, he eagerly put in for transfer to get stationed on Earth where things seem to be really interesting. Recently * OOCly decided that Monstereo was part of a TEAM of scientists that developed the Junkion Cassette known as Lee-Zard before Monstereo transfered to Earth. This was during his initial research and development days working on Cassette technology for the Junkions. Since then he has grown to be an expert in this field. * Rescued a stockpile of Canadian flags in a Canadian Military warehouse from Decepticon rampaging, and labeled a national hero. * Attended his first Monster Truck rally in Michigan, remained disguised in truck mode and had a great time. * Kidnapped by an alien being resembling David Bowie and made to participate in a giant cube maze of puzzles and traps. Made it out successfully, though suffered injury from DEADLY FACESPIKES! * One of many Junkions under the influence of The Juice, a substance that made the Junkions a bit crazy and caused them to raid EVERYONE for parts in order to rebuild Cineplex. They got better since ceasing consumption of Juice. Rehab? No no no. * Retrieved the Apocalypse Box, a mysterious artifact of some sort of power, from the lost Autobot ship Vanderdecken. Gave it to the Autobots. * Rebuilt a critically wounded Junkion named O-Dat who fell during a Juice induced pillage of Charr. Downsized the hapless NPC Junkion into a Cassette. * Promoted to Rank 3 during Wreck-Gar's roster renewal. * Went to Planet P-19170167, the volcanic former prison world, and ended up kicking Skalor's sword into Skalor's own face during a fight. The seacons escape again, however, and the identity of the 7th Seacon remains a mystery. * Conceptualized and, with Jetfire and Soundwave, implemented the plan that forced Inspector Goole to restore all the humanized Transformers back to the normal selves... except for poor Turnover, now known as Timothy John, who's body got obliterated during one of Goole's temper tantrums... oh and Galvatron who used a wonky crystal to download his mind into the corpse of a Megatron lookalike named Avatar and consequently went back to the name Megatron just to make things easier for his dumber warriors. It was a busy night out at the zoo. * Infiltrated Charr while on the trail for more insight in the Apox Box crusades with some Autobots by repainting himself purple and acting like a Decepticon. He found his inner Con, naming him Ironmanowarmachine. Monstereo is still working on the character. Meanwhile, the party of mystery busting heros gets their cover blown by a freaky lightshow and barely escape with their lives. * Learned the secrets of the Apocalypse Box on a final away mission with the Autobots and Decepticons. Tornedron, an energy draining being captured by Quintessons and put in the box. Yup. Thunderwing reared his ugly head too enslaving it to attack the Autobots. And Monstereo managed to connect with the terrifying creature and pursuade it to let him send it home. Yay peace! * Spent months removing the rubble of Star Studio 76 and turning the lot into a fully functional space port complete with landing field, shuttle terminal, fueling and maintenance facilities. Starport 76 is rockin'. * Put his Frankenstein powers to work to restore a lasercore salvaged by Dee-Kal to full life in the form of Pong. * Had his truck mode cargo bay converted to be transformable inside to convert between a mobile repair bay and a medical healing pod. * Won the Gold Medal at the 2030 Olympics in the Ig-Yac Riding event. He is the Ig-Yac Whisperer. * Singlehandedly saved the Klud from the brink of extinction. So that would also make him the Klud Whisperer. * Promoted to rank 6, second in command of the Junkions. * Promoted to Junkion Leader when Wreck-Gar left to work television in Crystal City. * Won the Gold Medal at the 2031 Olympics in the Science Showdown. This is his kung-fu and it is strong. Notes * The Junkion emblem is apparently a YELLOW SMILEY FACE ALTERATION of an Autobot emblem. * This is the form of Monstereo's monster truck altmode: * Sucks at tech talk so don't bother asking for advancement rp. * Monstereo uses a BoomBoomBoom Stick, aka a sonic rifle with various settings, including volume 11. He also uses chains for melee lashings as well as a lasso for wrangling foes and towing objects. * Abilities: Repair, Construction, Heal * Skills: Engineering: Robotics, Lasercore Construction, Monster Befriending, Subspace Technology: Basic, Biology, Chemistry: Pharmaceutical, Toxicology, Cybernetics, First Aid, Plastic Surgery * JUNKION OC CASSETTES are WELCOME to be applied for. Lee-Zard is a lonely only child. * AUTOBOT and DECEPTICON Casettes, both FC and OC, are welcome by Monstereo. He is Tape storage compatible with all factions and has wheels! * Rebuilt O-Dat, a critically injured Junkion. Logs 2029 *Junkions Gone Wild! Have the Junkions gone mad? Swarm after swarm descend on the planet Krithella IV to tear it apart for scrap. But the Decepticons are also there, searching for a rare power crystal... *Charr'd - The juiced-up Junkions gain the Decepticon's ire by attacking Charr itself! *Cube - A space trickster kidnaps a group of Autobots and Decepticons, trapping them in his devilish Cube. Can they solve the puzzles and escape? *Arise Guiltor - During a Decepticon raid on an oil field, the Seacons show up with Guiltor, a new friend. *The Day After Piranacon Found Himself - Repair Bay inventory is inspected and conversation is had by Monstereo, Silverbolt, Powerglide and Raptor. - Construction advancement log *Vanderdecken - The Autobots and Decepticons discover an ancient ship drifting in space. *It's Buildin' Time - Can we build it? Yes we can! In Russia! A Russian Risk Autobot base establishment. *Apox Box Part One: Raiders Of The Lost Paperwork - Nightbeat and Monstereo take a road trip to planet Clakta, on the trail of the Vanderdecken's journeys. *Apox Box Part Two: Intermission - A pop culture quoting Junkion Doctor and a Politically Incorrect Autobot Detective team up again to plan for a road trip. *Apox Box Part Three: The Altar of Doom - The trail leads to the planet of Forestinia, where a few answers are discovered...and even more questions. *An Inspector Calls - As everyone is running about being wacky humans, Autobot City gets a visitor - a very strange UN inspector, with some unusual demands... *A Space Bridge Too Far - Lee-Zard has the brilliant plan to modify a Space Bridge to steal the stolen Transformer bodies from the Azrael's subspace storage zone. Inspector Goole is not happy. - Construction advancement log *Down with the Sickness - Sky Lynx becomes ill, as a result of his cloned body starting to break down. Others also begin to feel the effects, and medical aid is (eventually)rushed to Autobot City. Also, guest appearance by Nate Briar, who is a xenophobic git who thinks we'll give him AIDS. *Dehuman Nature - The end of humanity! ... for the humanized transformers. - Construction advancement log *Apox Box Part Four: Factional Treasure: Box of Secrets (and Apocalypse) - The plot railroad stops next at the Ruins on Charr, resting place of the late, unlamented Windfall. The Decepticon Apocalpyse Artifact is not present, but revealed instead are the clues to possibly find it... *Apox Box Part Five: Second Intermission - Nightbeat is stuck in Repair Bay, blinded. He passes the quest torch to Monstereo. And the mystery continues to draw more of the curious at heart in Vigil. *Apox Box Part Six: Final Apocalypse!! - Finally, the conclusion of The Maltese Apocalypse TP! *Decepticon Debate 2029: Galvatron vs Megatron - A live debate is broadcast on KNUJ between Galvatron and Megatron! *KNUJ Talk: Megatron vs Galvatron - A KNUJ broadcast talkshow questioning viewers on their opinions about the outcome of Galvatron vs Megatron battle. *Decepticonz: The Patriot - An "accurate" recreation of the American Revolutionary War... with Decepticonz! *Trial of Monstereo - Caught at the scene of the crime, Monstereo is put on trial during the Olympics for suspected theft of the Nepsan Crown Jewels. *2029 Olympics: Curling - A curling match where the Decepticons make up their own rules. *Quinterrogation - Time to ask the Quintesson prisoner Pinatacius some questions, what with all the impending doom. *Doctor My Ride - Monstereo gets human help from James Bailey and the EDC in converting his truck mode cargo hold into a funky new emergency heal / repair bay. Heal, repair, and medical related skills method upgrade advancement log. *Science Secrets Made Simple - A KNUJ science program broadcast all about transformer life science. 2030 *Coming soon: G's To Gents - A quick broadcast on KNUJ for entertainment purposes. *The Decepticonz Save Valentine's Day - The Autobotz have stolen Cupid, and the Decepticonz must get him back before it's too late! *Space Chase Science Fair 2b - Day 2 of the 2030 fair. -- Monstereo won the WTF Award for, as Chip put it, "We don't really know what was going on over there, but it was great to see the Junkions participate." *Decepticonz: The Movie by Michael Bay - Beyond good, beyond evil, and more horrible than you can possibly imagine! * Haus M.D. Premier - The premier episode of Haus M.D. A surly diagnostician abuses everybody and doesn't get sued. Starring critically defamed foreign actor Monstereo and a bunch of other actors you probably won't recognise. * Refresh Everything Finale - Rodimus Prime and a contingent of Autobots confront Dispensor and the Dew Bots at Dew City. * Team Monstereo/Vigil vs Team Crosshairs/Fairway - Round 1 Lightweight Team battle on the Ice Dunes of Nepsa. * Monstereo Saves The Klud - Conservation, the genetic opera. * 2030 Olympics: Demolition Derby - Ram-o-rama. * 2030 Olympics: Sharpshooting - Rounds of rounds. * The Galactic Flea Market - Shopping day. * Three little birds - Decepticons crash on Junkion. Film at eleven. * Mirror Raid - The Cairo Mirror Exhibit gets a little bad luck. * Of Copper and Robbers - A Decepticon raid on a Washington state copper mine in not foiled by our heros. 2031 *We Didn't Start the Laughter - There's always something new on KNUJ, even if it's just talk about something old. *Revenge of the Nerds - Antique road show on an oooooold data pad. Players Just little old me. Vitacus